Battlefield
by pride97
Summary: He would make a fool of Tom Chandler...He would take Tom Chandler down. Tom Chandler was now his enemy. Gustavo was about to play hardball with his enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Battlefield

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but original characters

Author's Notes: I started this story before I watched episode 3, but then decided to change the beginning after watching the episode. Fair warning to those who aren't caught up in season 5. For the purpose of this story, Azima and Wolf's faces were not shown in the photo released saying they assassinated the Panamanian president.

* * *

 **February 20, 2020**

 **Caucasia, Colombia**

 **7:00 AM**

 _Tom Chandler made a fool of you._

 _Tom Chandler made a fool of you._

 _Tom Chandler made a fool of you._

The word from Gustavo's wife kept ringing through his brain the next day.

He knew what he had to do.

He would make a fool of Tom Chandler...He would take Tom Chandler down.

Tom Chandler was now his enemy.

Gustavo was about to play hardball with his enemy.

* * *

 **February 20, 2020**

 **1:00 PM**

Tom and Mike were in the Wardroom discussing the preparations needed for the James when Kara rushed in.

"There is a radio broadcast from Gustavo. He is directing it towards you Admiral Chandler." Kara said as she rushed over to the radio and turned it on.

In Colombia, Danny, Mike, Sasha and Azima gathered around the radio with Armando and the other rebels, also listening to the radio broadcast.

"This message is for Tom Chandler. You may have won this battle...but I will win the war. You Americans think you're special, that hope makes you hard to beat. The United States had hope five years ago when the cure was created. They lost that hope due to a death….a death that was a lie…

"I discovered the lie...I took that hope. Tom Chandler...what will you do to get this hope back? Will you cave? Will you bow to my demands? I think you will."

There was a shuffling on the radio.

"Tom…Gustavo said you are listening...the last time I saw you...I should have said more to you than I'll see you when I see you..."

The transmission abruptly ended.

Tom, Kara and Mike exchanged looks. Shock, confusion, worry marred all their faces.

"Rachel." Tom said.

* * *

Back in Colombia, Danny, Sasha, Wolf and Azima had gathered around a radio, along with Armando and a group of rebels, listening to the broadcast. As Rachel spoke, Danny and Wolf exchanged shocked looks with one another, while Sasha and Azima wore looks of confusion.

"Who was that?" Azima asked the two men who didn't respond. "What did he mean about a lie?"

"The voice" Danny said "that was the voice of Rachel Scott."

"As in the Doctor Rachel Scott, creator of the cure, the one shot and killed five years ago...that Rachel Scott?" Sasha asked.

The two men nodded.

"That's the lie, that she's not dead. If she's not dead, how did she get here?" Azima asked "And why does he think Tom would do anything to get her back?"

"I don't know how she got here...but it's her. I spent eight months on the James with her. I know her voice." Danny said "And as for Tom...he did anything and everything to protect her those eight months. He blamed himself for her death."

"Our mission has changed" Danny told them, "We need to find Rachel and get her the hell out and get ourselves to the James as quickly as possible."

* * *

 **February 20, 2020**

 **USS Nathan James**

 **2:00 PM**

Mike found Tom in the helo bay, staring at where the makeshift lab had been erected for the tour of the James during fleet week.

"Tom"

"He lied to me Mike." Tom said and turned to face Mike. "He looked me straight in the face and told me she was dead. Told me she did not survive surgery. When I asked to see her body...I didn't question why my commander and chief was telling me no. Now I know...it was all a lie."

"He lied to all of us...to the world...and if the man wasn't already dead, we'd probably all kill him for the lie." Mike said "But Tom...we can't do anything about that. We will need to figure out how Gustavo found out about Rachel...how he got her later. Right now we not only need to figure out when and where Gustavo's next attack on the James will be...but where Rachel is and how the to get her out."

Tom rubbed his face. "Where do we even start?"

Mike sighed, "I honestly don't know Tom...we find sympathizers...we find...someone...anyone...who may know where Gustavo is."

"But does Rachel have the time?"

"He's pissed at you Tom. You made him look weak. He's going to torture you with Rachel. You need to be prepared for that...but he also knows if he kills her...you will kill him...there won't even be a question of if you should or a moment's hesitation. He knows this."

* * *

Mike was right about Gustavo torturing Tom. The next morning, they were pulled into CIC for another broadcast.

"The United Nations, which rarely focused on the troubles in Central and South America, dissolved after the red flu. Here it is five years later and we still do not have representatives on the world stage fighting for us...fighting for our needs! This is unacceptable!" Gustavo stated.

"We will no longer be taken advantage of by the United States!" Gustavo shouted. There was some mummering in the background.

"Tom...I'm okay...for now...I know it shocked you, but I think about our kiss and the first time we met on the Nathan James all the time."

The transmission cut off. Mike and Kara gave questioning looks to Tom as no one but Tom, Rachel, Tex and Ruskov knew about the kiss on the Vyerni.

"Kiss?" Mike questioned Tom.

"It was on the Vyerni. It was how Rachel passed the message to me that you guys were coming."

"Of all the things for her to bring up...why would she bring that up?" Kara wondered aloud.

The trio stood silently for a few minutes, thinking.

"Her first message" Mike suddenly said "What did she say again?"

"She said she wished she had said more to me than I'll see you when I see you."

"That was the last time you spoke to her right?" Mike asked.

Tom nodded then caught onto Mike's line of thinking, "Rachel was shot on the twenty-fourth of February."

"That's in three days" Kara said.

"The mission to rescue you guys from the Vyerni took place at four am." Mike told them.

"That's what she's trying to tell us" Tom said "The next attack on the James will be on the twenty fourth at four am. She must have overheard."

"And Gustavo wouldn't understand the clues...only we...well you" Mike said pointing to Tom "would".

"We know when they will attack, but we don't know how." Kara replied "It will be either by air or by sea."

"We prepare for both." Tom said "let's get to work."

* * *

In Colombia, Sasha, Danny, Wolf and Azima also heard the message from Rachel. Through Danny detailing when Rachel had been shot and that Tom had been the last to see her and the mission to the Vyerni, the team was also able to deduce that Rachel had given a message to Tom. What the underlying message was, only the people on the James would know.

Danny was incredibly frustrated. He wanted to get back to Kara, but he also wanted to find a way to save Rachel. She deserved to be rescued given all she had sacrificed to save the world. Danny felt he owed her, and Tom, that much.

"I wish there was a way for Rachel to know we were here and listening." Danny told the group "She knows Tom is listening and she is giving him messages…"

"If she knew we were listening…" Wolf continued

"She may be able to give us a message." Azima finished.

Danny nodded.

"Well then that's what we need to do." Sasha said, refusing to let her emotions cloud her judgement on rescuing Rachel, "we need to find a way to let Rachel and even the Nathan James know we are alive."

* * *

 **February 22, 2020**

Tom and Mike were in the Wardroom getting their morning cup of coffee, discussing the days preparations for the upcoming attack that Gustavo was planning to unleash on them. Kara entered and joined them with her own cup of coffee. The phone rang in the Wardroom and Kara answered. When she hung up she turned to the two admirals, with a look of surprise on her face.

"There is another transmission coming in...it's from Danny."

"This message is for the Nathan James...we are alive...repeat we are alive…" Danny paused before continuing. "Rachel...we will find you...I promise."

* * *

6/2014- Nathan James leaves Norfolk for Arctic

10/2014- Learn about virus, which Rachel states struck Cairo 7 months prior. They head to Cuba, get Tex. The ship gets damaged in episode 4, which takes 7 days to get to the island and another 7-10 days to be fixed.

11/5/2014- Episode 5. Tom does an audio recording to the kids, he states the date (the only "set in stone" date we get the entire season).

12/5/2014- Episode 7. Shows a timeline of "6 months prior". Sorensen was talking to another doctor. The virus was already known (probably stage 1 at this point). He admits that he did something to the virus that inadvertently weaponized it.

12/5/2014-1/2015- remainder of season 1, which includes rescuing Tom and Tex, the trials, and Baltimore. Kara learns she is pregnant (probably 8 weeks tops).

1/2015-2/21/2015- Season 2. We learn in episode 10 that Kara is approximately 16 weeks pregnant, so we know between season 1 episode 10 and season 2 episode 10 about 6-8 weeks have passed. We also know dates (18, 21, etc…) that the James stopped for the cure, but no month was given.

2/24/2015- Rachel shot

7/28/2015- Michener gives speech about Rachel

8/2015-9/2015- Season 3, Tom resigns

2/2017- 16 months later we see Tom in Greece

2/2017-3/2017- season 4

2/2020- season 5.


	2. Chapter 2

**Battlefield chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Yup, still own nothing but my personal debt. I own nothing from The Last Ship, that is all TNT.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. Translation for Spanish at bottom. Also, the translation is per Google Translate, so please give me a little leeway. Taking a bit of a "plot point" from Against All Odds, but hey who says you can't plagiarize yourself.

All the coordinates and cities I mention are truly in Colombia. It took me hours and tons of research to find a location I could use.

* * *

 **February 23, 2020**

 **9:30 AM**

Rachel sat at the table finishing her breakfast as Gustavo spoke to Hector and his wife. She sat quietly, pretending to enjoy her meal, when in reality she was attempting to remember everything could about the conversation. Gustavo didn't hesitate to speak strategy in front of her as he was doing so in Spanish.

To bad Rachel was fluent in Spanish.

She had learned Italian while at boarding school. When she got to college, her advisor recommended learning Spanish as Italian and Spanish shared 82% common dialects, phrases, and grammar. She didn't brag to people about her being bilingual, let alone trilingual. Right now it was serving her purpose.

She had known approximately twenty four hours prior that Tom had done something to make Gustavo mad. She later learned that Tom and the Nathan James had taken out about a half dozen of Gustavo's planes and a few of his ships. Tom had now become Gustavo's enemy. Rachel knew, at that point, it was only a matter of time before she would be a pawn on the chessboard.

When Gustavo began discussing the next attack, Rachel knew she needed to be able to communicate the information to Tom. When he stated the attack would take place on February twenty-fourth at four AM, Rachel thanked every diety (which she doesn't even believe in!) as she knew immediately how she could communicate it to Tom and Gustavo have no clue behind her message.

Gustavo was so hell bent on torturing Tom with her, that she was told that she would be "talking" to him twice a day. When Gustavo learned that the team of Americans, thanks to Danny, was still in country and determined to rescue Rachel, he immediately placed a security detail around her. While she was thankful that Danny was out there and listening, the security detail made any rescue attempt more difficult.

"Not that they know where I am in the first place." Rachel thought to herself.

"Tenemos que moverla"

Rachel perked her ears up a bit with this statement given by Hector.

"La buscarán. No es seguro, Tavo."

"¿Dónde sugieres que la muevamos?" Gustavo asked.

Hector thought for a moment. He stood, walked over to a desk and grabbed a map. He unrolled the map and placed it in front of Gustavo. He searched for a few moments and then pointed to a random spot.

"Aquí." Hector said "Tenemos un aliado allí. Está cerca de San Vicente."

Rachel immediately began to memorize the coordinates Hector stated, repeating them over and over in her head. She was broken from her thoughts when Gustavo stood and said "It's time". Hector stood, with Rachel following suit. She trailed behind the men to where Gustavo kept his HF radio.

She stood silently as she listened to his tirade against the United States, how Cuba had just aligned themselves with him and most importantly his vendetta against Tom. He gestured for Rachel and she was brought forward.

"Tom...I keep thinking about Niels...how my actions hurt you...the choices you had to make...the punishment you gave to me...how I had that punishment up until the last day I saw you...it went away long enough for me to tell you I was being sent to Nebraska..and then I got shot...I'm sorry Tom."

Rachel was abruptly pulled from the room. She heard Gustavo finish his message as she was pushed into her room and the door closed and locked behind her.

* * *

As soon as the broadcast ended Sasha and Azima gave Wolf and Danny questioning looks, as they were the only two on the team who had any interactions with Rachel and could possibly decode the meaning behind her message.

"So...what did Rachel do and how did Tom punish her?" Sasha asked.

"Why was she sent to Nebraska?" Azima asked.

Wolf gestured towards Danny to allow him to explain.

"Niels Sorenson added a human gene to the virus...that is what caused it to mutate and spread as quickly as it did. Rachel had discovered the human gene, but didn't know how it got there. When she was on the Vyerni, she met Niels who admitted to it." Danny paused to allow the women to absorb what he had told them.

"Niels was able to escape the attack of the Vyerni. He went to Florida. While there he hooked up with a group of immunes. He had deliberately infected a bunch of teddy bears and wanted us to hand them out to kids. We got him back to the James where he was quarantined. Rachel...at this point was trying to determine a way to make the cure contagious. She figured out a way to do it, but would need a sample from his lungs.

"I don't know the specifics...but Rachel killed him. Mike did the investigation...Tom was….livid...they started out with icy hostility and at this point, almost eight months later, trusted each other immensely and she broke that trust.

"Part of her punishment was that she no longer was allowed to interact with the crew. She wasn't allowed in the mess hall, pretty much any public location other the Wardroom. She was allowed to go to the lab and back to her quarters. She also had a twenty-four seven security detail.

"President Michener pardoned her the day she was shot...she no longer had a security detail. He also decided that she would be sent across the United States to help spread the cure and to teach others to spread it. Nebraska was to be her first stop." Danny finished.

"This message is two fold" Danny spoke up again after a few moments "the first is letting us know she has a security detail...the second she's being moved."

"Her having a security detail and being moved just made our rescue operation ten times harder" Wolf told the group.

"Yes" Azima said "but at least she knows we are listening and gave us information. If she knows she's being moved, maybe she overheard where and will try to communicate that to us."

Armando came to the group and asked Danny and Wolf to take a look at some information the rebels had just gathered, leaving Azima and Sasha alone.

"How are you doing?" Azima asked.

Sasha sighed "I don't even know...Tom still blames himself for her death...a death that turns out was a big fat lie."

Sasha stood, rubbing her hands over her face and began walking around the base camp. Azima kept pace walking next to her.

"I feel conflicted." Sasha told Azima.

"How so?"

"She's a hostage and she's scared...terrified. She knows she's a pawn in this vendetta Gustavo has against Tom. I know we need to rescue her...but what happens when we save her? What happens when we get her back to the James?"

"That isn't something you can worry about right now." Azima said sternly "We all need to focus on staying alive and rescuing Rachel. That is our mission right now. Everything else is secondary."

* * *

 **February 23, 2020**

 **4:27 PM**

Rachel sat on her bed trying to figure out her next message, she'd been thinking about it most of the day. She knew they were moving her, she knew where they were moving her, but how could she communicate the information to Danny...to Tom. She only had minutes to speak to them.

At 4:30, one of Gustavo's men opened the door and motioned for her to follow him. She was taken to Gustavo, who was standing by his HF radio, ready for his next broadcast.

"I've made a decision." He told Rachel, turning to face her.

"And that would be?"

"I'm going to let Tom talk to you."

Gustavo began his broadcast. He always began discussing the superiority of the central and south American countries that have banded together against their common enemy, the United States. He then began speaking directly to Tom, insisting that Tom communicate back.

Danny, Sasha, Wolf and Azima sat with the other rebels around the radio listening to the broadcast, curious as to where Gustavo was going with this. He had never wanted to have a dialogue with Tom. It always was threaten the United States, threaten Tom, bring Rachel on, threaten Tom some more and then end the broadcast.

Back on the Nathan James, Tom, Mike and Kara were even more confused in the change of events but decided to "go with it". If they could attempt to find out what Gustavo's true "issue" was with the United States, maybe this war could end before it really started.

Tom took a breath before speaking, "This is Tom Chandler."

"Ah" Gustavo said "So nice of you to speak to me."

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want…" Gustavo said

"Tom" a voice replied hesitantly.

"Rachel" Tom replied, his voice full of emotion, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine...for now."

"We will find you Rachel." Tom said "I promise"

Rachel didn't speak for a moment, but Tom hear her taking deep breaths, probably to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry, Tom." She finally said.

"This isn't your fault Rachel. Don't ever think any of this is your fault."

Rachel was silent for a moment, "How are the kids?"

"They're good. Ashley started college."

"Where is she going to school?"

"She got into Yale."

"Congratulations. Tell her though, don't graduate in December. My graduation was on December ninth two thousand six and a freak snowstorm hit. It was bloody cold."

Tom started laughing as did Rachel "It was horrible Tom."

"This coming from the person who was behind the Nathan James spending four months in the Arctic."

Rachel sighed "That just happened to be where the primordial strain was...I hate being cold...that was one reason I didn't…." she trailed off.

"Didn't what?" Tom asked.

"You insisted that the crew celebrate the Fourth of July, even though we were in the middle of the Arctic. You invited me to join...but I couldn't...that's why I avoided you...the crew...because here I was lying to everyone."

"Rachel you have got to stop blaming yourself."

"It's hard not…" Rachel started to say when she was abruptly cut off.

"Enough for today...keep playing nice Tom and maybe you'll get to talk to her again." Gustavo said. "Keep delaying the inevitable...well then...you will never see her again." and with that the broadcast ended.

Tom closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face. He stood and walked out of the room, not even acknowledging Mike or Kara.

* * *

Once Rachel started talking and they realized Gustavo was letting her have a conversation with Tom, each person immediately pulled out a small notebook and began scribing Rachel's comments, knowing that there would be a hidden message for them in there, somewhere.

It didn't take long for the team to determine Rachel's clues were coordinates as she had already relayed that she was being moved. The task at hand was turning the numbers she had given into usable coordinates.

"I think I've got it." Danny said "I need a map"

One of Armando's men jumped up, ran over to a tent and returned promptly with a map for Danny to use. He muttered to himself as he looked over the map.

"Here it is...one point two nine zero six north, seven four point one five one west." Danny said pointing to the map "San Vicente, Colombia."

Armando looked at where Danny was pointing. "That is about a six hour drive. They would have to take route twenty five all the way down." Armando paused for a moment and then pointed to another spot, "and it is most vulnerable right here. We can ambush, get Rachel out and get you guys to our airfield which is...right here" Armando stated pointing to another spot.

"One other thing to keep in mind." Armando continued "there is an airport in San Vicente, it was uncontrolled by the government but is under Gustavo's control. If they make it to the airport...you may never find Rachel again."

* * *

 **Translation:**

"Tenemos que moverla" - We need to move her.

"La buscarán. No es seguro, Tavo."- They will be looking for her. It isn't safe, Tavo.

"¿Dónde sugieres que la muevamos?" - Where do you suggest we move her?

"Aquí. Tenemos un aliado allí.- Here. We have an ally there.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I want to be up front, this isn't going to turn into a soap opera. Rachel, Sasha and Tom are three "good people" who have been put into a horrible situation. None of them are villains and I will not be playing them as such.


	3. Chapter 3

**Battlefield Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** Yup still own nothing

 **Author's Notes:** All of the cities/locations I mention are in Colombia. All the "time" I mentioned I've looked online to do the conversions to make sure I'm as accurate as possible.

I'm seriously tempted to look up the coordinates Tom gives in the series finale to see how "close" my coordinates are.

* * *

 **Valdivia, Colombia**

 **February 24, 2020**

 **6:25 AM**

Wolf and Azima stood waiting, patiently, by the "dead" truck on route 25. As soon as they saw the convoy approach from a distance, Wolf would "fiddle" with the engine to cause smoke to come from it.

The plan was simple, wait for the convoy to stop and assist them. Azima and Wolf volunteered for this part of the plan as their pictures hadn't been flashed all across the TV. Gustavo's men wouldn't know who they were. Sasha, Danny, Armando and a handful of rebels were waiting, in the jungle, alongside the road to take out the other trucks and men in the convoy.

"Here they come" Azima said.

Wolf nodded and got to work with the engine, smoke pouring from it. Wolf continued to "pretend" to fix the problem while Azima went to the middle of the road waving her arms.

The convoy halted their approach approximately twenty five feet from them.

"Our truck died, can you please help" Azima shouted.

Azima watched as the driver got onto a walkie and spoke to someone. Eventually the passenger got out, along with two men from the last vehicle in the three truck convoy.

The men made their way to Azima and Wolf, guns raised. Azima put her arms up, in mock surrender.

"We mean no harm, our truck died. Can you please help us?" Azima said.

"Si" one of the men responded.

"Lo siento, hablo muy poco español." Azima said. "Habla inglés?"

One of the men stepped forward, "I speak English"

Wolf stepped out from the front of the truck, "I think it's the engine, mate. I'm not sure what happened. One minute it was working fine…"

* * *

Rachel was jolted awake when the truck she was riding in the back of slammed on its brakes. The four guards in the back with her immediately became alert. The lead, Juan, grabbed the walkie and began questioning why they had stopped. Apparently, there was a dead vehicle blocking the road. Juan ordered the passenger from the first truck and two men from the last to assist.

Her gut told her this was no coincidence. It was Danny.

There was silence for a few moments when the distinctive sound of gunshots rang out. Juan immediately ordered the soldiers out of the vehicles to set up a perimeter.

"¡Protege este camión! ¡No podemos fallarle a Gustavo! ¡Están tras ella!"

More gunshots rang out. Rachel could see the worry in Juan's face. Juan reached to grab Rachel and she instinctively balled her hand into a fist and decked him in the face. She made for the exit, screaming.

"Danny!"

She cautiously poked her head through the flaps, "Danny!"

"Rachel get down!" She heard a voice yell back just as the truck behind her exploded. She threw herself to the bed of the truck.

"Rachel" she looked up to see Danny in front of her, he reached out his hand "we need to hurry."

She took his hand and was sitting up when she felt someone grab her leg.

"¡No la llevarás!"

Danny immediately put a bullet in Juan's head.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, kicked her leg out of Juan's hand and quickly exited the truck. She saw the ground littered with Gustavo's soldiers. She saw a group of people run over to her, immediately recognizing Wolf, who she gave a smile and nod too.

"Come on" Danny ordered "We need to get the hell off this road."

* * *

Danny led Rachel away from the road towards the Cauca River. They met the remaining members of the Armando's rebels at the waiting vehicles and boats. Rachel watched as Danny spoke to a man, who yelled out some orders. A flurry of action started. Danny grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into one of the waiting boats, helped her in and they took off.

Rachel had a ton of questions, but knew that over the roar of the engine, Danny wouldn't be able to answer. She didn't have to wait long as about thirty minutes later the boat stopped and pulled up along the bank. Wolf and two women Rachel didn't know, quickly exited the boat and stood guard as Danny helped Rachel out. Danny spoke to one of the men and the boat took off again. Wolf ushered them into the jungle and approximately a hundred yards in stopped. One of the women pulled out a map and they began conferring.

"Danny" Rachel finally said "What's going on? Who are…" she said pointing to Sasha an Azima.

Azima and Sasha walked over towards Rachel. Azima stretched out her arm, which Rachel took and shook, "I'm Azima".

"Rachel"

"It's nice to finally meet you." Azima said

"Thank you" Rachel told her.

"You're welcome" Azima replied, turned and walked back over to Danny and Wolf.

Rachel turned to Sasha, who also stretched out her arm for Rachel to shake.

"Sasha."

"Rachel."

Sasha wasn't sure what to say to Rachel. She was still feeling extremely conflicted. While she knew rescuing Rachel was their only option, her heart was still weighing heavy on her.

Sasha nudged her head towards the threesome, Rachel nodded and the women went over to join them.

"Gustavo is going to know within a couple of hours that you've been taken." Danny told her. "Armando's men are in vehicles heading in multiple directions to throw Gustavo off our trail. There are also two boats, going in opposite directions. Gustavo will have to have his men check multiple locations."

"Who's Armando?"

"Armando is the leader of the rebels...he has a contact in Nevada who has a helo that can get us out of Colombia. We may not be able to get to the James...but we can at least get the hell out of this country." Danny told Rachel.

"Okay and how are we getting to Nevada?" Rachel asked.

"We are going to hoof it out Rachel. Gustavo won't expect us to be walking...It will take some time though, about nine and a half hours to walk it. That will also give Armando time to get word to his contact to expect us."

Rachel nodded, taking in everything that Danny was telling her...taking in everything that had just happened. She sank down to the ground and sat Indian style.

Danny walked over and sat down next to Rachel. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I know you're scared, but I'm going to get you out of here Rachel" Danny said quietly. "I owe Tom that much."

Rachel nodded.

"Take a few minutes to rest...we'll be heading out soon."

* * *

Five hours later, Danny had them stop for lunch. They had taken periodic breaks as Rachel didn't have their endurance. They sat down, each taking an MRE out of their backpack, Danny taking out two and handing one to Rachel. They sat quietly as they ate. When they were done eating, Danny spoke up.

"How is this even possible Rachel?"

Rachel sighed, "I'm not even sure where to start."

"Start at the beginning…start with the night you were shot." Danny told her.

"The night I was shot...I had just come from talking to Tom. I told him I was being sent to Nebraska. He told me to find him when I got back and to be safe." Rachel said.

"Be safe he told me. Instead I get shot in the bloody hallway. I wasn't safe in a bloody hotel." she said sadly with a hint of anger in her voice. She looked to the group, "Sorry."

"Rachel, you don't need to apologize for showing emotion." Danny told her.

Rachel gave him a small smile and continued, "I woke up in the hospital. Jeffrey was summoned. He told me that as far as the world was concerned I died in that hallway. He went on to tell me that the immune threat against my life was very real. While they had caught the gunman, Curtis, he had indicated during questioning that there were others willing and able to end my life if he wasn't successful."

"Where were you taken?" Wolf asked.

"I was sent to New York City."

Rachel could tell by their shocked expressions that they were expecting her to say she had been sent to the middle of nowhere United States.

"I know it seems like an odd choice to put someone in hiding, but the coastal cities were the hardest hit with the virus, eighty to ninety percent of the population contracting the illness and dying. New York City had a ninety percent infection rate prior to the cure. There were only a little over eight hundred and fifty thousand people who survived.

"The president felt that it would be easier for me to hide in plain sight. A majority of the population didn't know who I was and what I looked like. He also felt that the smaller towns would be more wary of a new person intruding, where people in New York City were quite used to new people moving to town.

"My disguise was pretty simple, I was given a pair of glasses to wear when I went out. I used my middle name of Anne and my mothers maiden name of Williams, if or when I met anyone that I needed to introduced myself to, which wasn't very often. I didn't go out very often though, as Jeffrey arranged for items, including food, to be delivered to me. I pretty much kept to myself. I talked to my neighbors every so often. One of them tried to befriend me, but I kept her at arms length." She finished.

"How did Gustavo find out you were alive? Did President Michener tell anyone?" Sasha asked.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know….I doubt it... I begged Jeffrey to tell Tom. He refused at first but then swore he would tell him...at some point...but obviously that never happened. Gustavo has never let on how his men found me...how he knew I was alive. I didn't and still don't know why he wanted me."

The group sat in silence for a few moments before Rachel spoke up.

"What are you doing here in the first place Danny?"

"We were in Panama trying to convince the president to work with the United States on the reopening of the canal. He refused to work with us." Danny answered.

"Gustavo was behind a cyber attack on the United States. He also was behind an attack on our new naval fleet in Mayport, Florida. We learned of the attack just moments before we learned that we were being accused of killing the President." Sasha told Rachel.

"We met rebels as we were trying to make our escape." Danny told her. "We agreed to work with the rebels to take out a bridge that would have allowed Gustavo's forces, which is up to forty thousand, access into Mexico which would then allow access to the United States".

"We heard the broadcast…where he made you talk…our mission changed from getting out of Colombia to rescuing you."

Rachel rubbed her hands over her face. "I knew he was mad…at someone…when he started discussing Tom, I knew it was only a matter of time before I became bait."

"He spoke strategy in front of you?" Azima asked incredulously.

"I'm fluent in Spanish." Rachel responded. The group gave her astonished looks and she laughed. "I learned Italian when I was in grammar school. When I was in medical school, my advisor suggested I learn Spanish as well. It wasn't difficult as the two languages share an eighty two percent commonality. I'm sure he if knew I understood everything they were discussing, he wouldn't have said any of it around me."

The group sat in silence for a few moments, when Wolf spoke up.

"How did you communicate with President Michener?"

"He gave me a phone. We had a scheduled day and time when I would call and let him know I was safe."

"When were you…" Danny started to ask

"Kidnapped?" Rachel supplied and Danny nodded. "It was September eighteenth. There was a knock on my door. Before I could answer the door was kicked in. I remember running. I remember hitting. Then nothing. I woke up here."

Rachel effectively ended the conversation but standing up and walking about ten feet from the group, staring into the sky. Her arms wrapped around her body.

"Let's be ready to leave in thirty minutes. We still have a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

 **Translation:**

"Lo siento, hablo muy poco español." : I'm sorry, I speak very little Spanish.

"Habla inglés?": speak English

¡Protege este camión! ¡No podemos fallarle a Gustavo! ¡Están tras ella!: Protect this truck! We cannot fail Gustavo! They are after her!

¡No la llevarás!: You are not taking her

Valdivia is off the Cauca River. Nevada is also off the river. According to google it is about 32.6 KM and would take about 9 hours and 16 minutes to walk. Bumped it up to 9.5.


	4. Chapter 4

**Battlefield chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:** still own nothing

 **Author's Notes:** So I know on the show that Gustavo tends to only speaks Spanish. It is one thing to do short conversations in Spanish (like I did in previous chapters), but for the purpose of this chapter I'm having him (Conchita and Hector) speak English as it is a much longer conversation.

This was a tough chapter to write as I'm having to convey Rachel and Sasha's feelings. I really hope I did them justice.

* * *

 **Nevada, Colombia**

 **February 24, 2020**

 **4:35 PM**

The group cautiously approached the open field. They saw the helo waiting, with two men standing next to it talking.

As they exited the jungle, they each put their hands up, in mock surrender, so the men knew they weren't the enemy.

When the men noticed them approaching they quickly pointed guns at them.

"Armando sent us." Danny yelled to them.

"You the Americans?" one of the men shouted back.

Danny nodded. He gestured for the other four members of the group to put their arms down. The two men put their guns away.

"Danny" Danny said as he reached out and shook one of the men's hands.

"Pablo. Armando told us you were coming."

"Thanks for waiting."

Pablo gestured towards the other man, "This is Edgar, my co-pilot. Let's get you guys out of here."

Wolf and Azima got into the helo first, Rachel following after them with Sasha and Danny taking up the rear. Pablo and Edgar got into their seats and began their pre-flight checklist. They began pushing buttons and the rotors started, but Danny could telling something was amiss. He turned and leaned towards the men.

"What's wrong?"

"Not sure." Edgar replied "won't start up."

"She's been here for awhile now. We haven't needed to use her. Should have tested her before you guys got here but didn't want to alert Gustavo's men."

"Are his men nearby?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Haven't seen any...but there are spies all over this country...we try not to take any chances." Pablo responded.

"Understandable." Danny replied.

They patiently waited for another five minutes to see if Pablo and Edgar could get the helo to start.

"I'm sorry guys" Pablo said.

"What are our options?" Danny asked.

The two men exchanged glances.

"What?"

"You have two choices…" Edgar began

"But neither is a good option." Pablo finished.

"Why?"

"Both locations that I know of another helo, Gustavo's got men there."

Danny sighed and looked to the group.

"What are the options?" Sasha asked.

"The first is El Cauca, which will take us about an hour and forty five minutes to get to in our truck. The second is Ituango, which will take about an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Which would you recommend?" Azima asked.

The two men conferred in rapid fire Spanish for a few moments before speaking, "El Cauca, although a longer drive is the better option. He has less men there, we have more rebels in hiding. We have a better chance of getting you out."

"Well then I guess we are heading to El Cauca" Danny said "Where's the truck?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road traveling to El Cauca. Rachel was sitting in between Wolf and Azima with Danny and Sasha across from them.

"Danny" Rachel said breaking the silence "How's Tom? What happened after…"

Danny sighed glancing at the rest of the team, "Rachel it's...complicated."

"Complicated." Rachel retorted angrily. "No...Danny...Complicated is replaying events over and over and over again in your brain. Wishing I could do things differently. Wishing I could turn around and say what I needed to say to Tom, but instead I walked away... and I got shot and he was told I was dead! Complicated is being kidnapped and taken to a foreign country and losing five years of your life. Complicated is the man you…" Rachel trailed off, emotions overwhelming her. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before continuing.

"Complicated is the man you tried not to fall in love with but you did... thinking you're dead. That is complicated. The truth of how Tom is doing...how he was...that's not complicated...it's just the truth."

"Tom was a mess Rachel." Danny finally told her. "He blamed himself every day for your death. Felt it was his fault as he was the last one to see you. Didn't even argue when Jeffrey refused to let him see your body. Now we know why, but then...he just threw himself into work."

Rachel nodded in understanding, allowing Danny to continue.

"There was an issue in Asia. Reports the virus had mutated. I'm not sure if you heard about it."

Rachel shook her head, "Other than communicating with Jeffrey my access to the "real world" was limited..and even my communication with Jeffrey was limited to me reporting that I was safe and asking if Tom had been told yet...But the virus wouldn't have mutated. It was stable"

"And it didn't. We learned that the Chinese President Peng along with Allison Shaw, President Michener's Chief of Staff, were conspiring to discredit you and Tom on the cure, that it was ineffective. The main goal was to dismantle the United States." Danny told her.

"Tom was sent to China. While there he learned that members of the Nathan James had been taken hostage in Vietnam." Sasha continued for Danny, "I got him out of China. We made it back to the James. We figured out the cure was being tampered with…."

"And?"

"Allison was pissed that we were...ruining her plans. She kidnapped Ashley and Sam and she killed Jed."

Rachel inhaled a large breath, covering her mouth.

"Tom ended up killing Allison...and then he left." Sasha finished.

"What do you mean he left?" Rachel asked.

"He walked away Rachel. I think it all became too much for him." Danny answered. "Losing his wife, his dad. His kids were kidnapped. And while he never admitted to anyone, I think losing you was incredibly tough for him. Everyone saw how close you two had become. It was obvious to everyone but Tom, that you were in love with him."

Rachel sighed, "I don't even know…." she said covering her face with her hands.

"I understand Rachel...you're right it is complicated and it sucks." Danny said.

Rachel took a deep breath, "So Tom left...what happened next? Is he okay? Are Ashley and Sam okay?"

Danny continued to fill Rachel in on everything that had happened in the last five years. As Rachel listened she kept glancing at Sasha. Sasha would catch her glances and immediately became uncomfortable until she looked away. Danny notices the uneasiness between the two women and moves to the front of the vehicle and asks Pablo if they can make a quick stop, to get some air and stretch their legs. A few minutes later the truck is coming to a stop. The group quickly exit the vehicle. Sasha walks a few feet from the truck and stares into the jungle. Rachel watches her for a few moments and then approaches.

"Sasha?" Rachel asks.

Sasha turns and nods "yeah"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Sasha gave here a confused expression, "excuse me."

"I just...I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I'm not stupid." Rachel told her "It couldn't have been easy sitting there listening to me admit I'm in love with Tom and Danny saying that he saw it...when you're in love with Tom as well."

Sasha was about to say something when Rachel held up her hand.

"I want...no want isn't the right word" Rachel said pausing "I need you to understand... I didn't say anything to Tom, because I was scared. I was scared that he wouldn't reciprocate my feelings...I was just scared for a lot of reasons. I know it's been five years. Five years of him thinking I'm dead. I am not expecting anything from Tom. Loving him...it kept me..." Rachel trailed off.

"It kept you alive." Sasha finished and Rachel nodded.

"I don't want to ruin the relationship you have with him. Please do not think of me as a threat. He doesn't ever need to know about my feelings. I've kept my feelings a secret this long and I know Danny or Wolf won't say anything to Tom." Rachel said. "I just want him to be happy...that's all I've ever wanted for him."

Rachel turned and walked back over to Azima and Wolf and began speaking to the duo.

Sasha turned back to jungle. Her thoughts jumbled, her emotions not clearly defined.

When she first heard Rachel's voice, her first reaction was shock, much like Danny, Wolf and Azima. She heard the fear in Rachel's voice. She heard the overwhelming emotion in Rachel's voice as she spoke to Tom. She also heard the emotion in Tom's voice when he got to speak to Rachel after five years of thinking she was dead.

Now, seeing her, hearing her talk about Tom. She didn't have to admit she was in love with him for Sasha to know, it was written all of her face. She had the look of a woman in love.

Listening to Danny admit that crew of the Nathan James knew that Rachel was in love with Tom, but Tom, for his part, was oblivious, was difficult. Knowing that Tom told Rachel to find him when she got back...She knew Tom had taken Rachel's death hard. She didn't know the extent of his loss during those months prior to seeing him in China. Tom refused to talk about Rachel.

Sasha thought back to when she questioned whether the cure truly was effective. Tom was livid. He refused to acknowledge the possibility that the cure was ineffective, that Rachel had somehow "screwed up", that the virus had mutated and wasn't stable (as Rachel had stated it was). When he resigned and walked away from the Navy, she attributed it to the loss of Darien and his father, the loss of Rachel wasn't a blip on her radar.

It's only been within the last three years that she had noticed that all these losses had effected Tom. While he was more than willing to talk about Darien and his father, he refused to discuss Rachel. Her name would come up randomly. There was always a remembrance for her on February 24, the day she "died". He would go to the ceremony, give a speech and the rest of the day he was in his head. If Rachel was even brought up, in random conversation, he would immediately change the subject or leave the room.

Sasha tried bringing up to Tom that he's suffering from PTSD and it turns into an argument. She loves him and wants to support him, but it has been tough watching him turn into a shell of himself.

She wants to hate Rachel. Hate her for being alive. Hate her for what Tom has been going through (even though she knows it's not Rachel's fault). Hate her for loving Tom.

But she can't.

How can she possibly hate someone whose been through hell and loving Tom kept her alive...

How can she possibly hate someone who has said she isn't a threat to hers and Tom's relationship.

How can she possibly hate someone who just wants Tom to be happy, even if that means with another woman.

Danny was right, this whole situation was complicated and it sucked.

* * *

Hector approached Gustavo cautiously. He knew his friend would be upset with the news he was about to share.

"Gustavo... I have some news"

"What is it?" Gustavo said looking up from the map.

"I've received word...the Nathan James managed to evade our attack."

"How is that possible!" Gustavo screamed walking over to Hector.

"I'm not sure Gustavo. According to the reports they were able to defend the ship, there is very little damage." Hector replied.

"I apologize Tavo to bring you that bad news, but there is more." Hector said "The convoy never made it to San Vicente. I had my men follow the route, to make sure the vehicles weren't dead along side the road in need of assistance.

"They were ambushed outside Valdivia. None survived. All skilled kills, by professionals. Rachel is gone."

"Damnit" Gustavo screamed

"My love...calm down." Conchita said intercepting her husband before he did something he would regret to Hector. She placed her hands on his biceps in an attempt to calm him.

"How is any of this possible?" Hector asked

"Obviously, Rachel found out about the attack and was able to warn Tom during one of her communications." Conchita said after few moments.

"How?" Gustavo said angrily "She doesn't speak Spanish!"

"Unless she does and we didn't know." Hector said.

"Tavo" Conchita said "Calm down and listen to me." She paused waiting for her husband to relax.

"We need to increase the bounty on the American's heads, this will make it so everyone in the country and our allies are looking for them. Rachel must be returned alive." Conchita said.

"I agree" Hector said "Our biggest problem will me Admiral Chandler. He will expect to hear from her."

"We inform him she has been moved to a secure location and he will no longer get to speak to her until he bows to Tavo's demands." Conchita said firmly. "We cannot let him believe that the American's have her otherwise Tavo has lost his hand."

"Find her" Tavo ordered "Find her now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Battlefield Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer:** nope, still own nothing.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it has the first of my many surprises in this story.

* * *

 **June 24, 2015**

Rachel stepped out of her apartment, double, then tripling checking that she locked the door. She adjusted the glasses on her face and headed down the five flights of stairs to the lobby. She nodded to Joey, the doorman.

Jeffrey called her on the twenty-fourth of every month. She knew he was doing it to check on her...not that it made her situation any better. The conversations were the same every time…

" _How are you doing Rachel?"_

" _The same as last month Jeffrey. How much longer is this going to be necessary?"_

" _I don't know Rachel. The immune threat is still very real."_

" _They think I'm dead!"_

" _I understand, but if they knew you were alive, you would be dead."_

" _When are you going to tell Tom?"_

" _Rachel we've discussed this."_

" _And we will keep discussing this! You promised you would tell him...I agreed to this because you promised you would tell him...and every month you keep putting it off!"_

" _He's still grieving."_

" _Then tell him I'm not dead!"_

" _I promise I will tell Tom...I said I would and I will."_

" _When?"_

" _Soon Rachel soon…"_

Jeffrey went on to inform her that there was a delay in her next shipment of supplies and she would need to run to the store to get what she needed.

She cautiously walked out the doors to her apartment building, inhaling deeply. New York City was very different than the last time she had been there, not a two years prior. Walking the streets of New York was like walking a ghost town. People kept their heads down, were cautious, scared still even. It was a different world post Red Flu.

Rachel made her way down the street to the grocery store that was a couple of blocks from her apartment. Once inside, she was quick and efficient in her shopping and was out the doors heading back to her apartment in thirty minutes.

* * *

Rachel was so quick and efficient in the grocery store that she didn't notice a woman taking pictures of her on her cell phone.

"You really need to find the time to come to New York, Al...I know….I know...you're busy...but can't you find the time? I haven't seen you in years and then with the Red Flu….please try….hold on I need to grab a cart….anyways...promise me you'll try...How are things with me? Good...I guess...It's different, my family is all gone, I'm back in New York and it's...just different….What the hell? Hold on Al….Holy shit….hold on I'm sending you a picture...look at it...telling me I'm not seeing things….did you get it? Yeah...call me back."

* * *

Allison stared at the picture she'd just been sent. Utter shock coursing through her body. She politely excused herself from the meeting and made her way to her office. She told her assistant to not bother her and to take messages. Once at her desk, she quickly emailed the picture to herself, she needed to see it on a bigger (well thirteen inch) screen. She logged into her personal email and opened the jpg, the picture taking up her entire desktop.

Allison leaned back in her chair, inhaling and exhaling, her mind traveling back to earlier in the day….

" _We need to discuss the Ration Cards" Allison said._

" _What about them?" Jeffery responded._

" _There has been talk of putting a face on the Ration Cards" Allison replied "Rachel Scott is an obvious choice."_

" _No" Jeffery responded immediately._

" _Excuse me." Allison replied, surprised._

" _No. We aren't putting Rachel's face on the Ration Cards. We can leave them blank or put the Seal of the United States."_

" _But sir…."_

" _Allison, that's my decision. Next item."_

Allison picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. The person answered in seconds.

"Hi...sorry it took me some time. I wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I'm going to do some digging, but you're not seeing things. She looks like Rachel Scott."

* * *

 **July 1, 2015**

Rachel took a sip of water as she exited the stairwell on her floor. She had just spent an hour in the apartment gym and was ready to shower.

She abruptly stopped when she saw a blonde female come out of the apartment across the hall from her.

"Thank you so much" the woman said to the movers who were exiting her apartment.

"Anytime." one of the men responded "have a great day."

"Thanks"

The men approached Rachel and nodded as they passed and headed down the stairwell.

"Hi!" the female said to Rachel "I'm your new neighbor."

Rachel nodded as she went to her door.

"I'm Kelsie"

Rachel turned and smiled "Anne". She took Kelsie's hand and shook it.

"It's really nice to meet you, Anne" Kelsie said.

"You too...have a nice day" Rachel said, opened her door and quickly went into her apartment. Kelsie heard the locks turn.

Kelsie smiled and headed back into her apartment. She grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Al...oh yeah it's Rachel"

Kelsie could hear Allison sigh "Why the hell did he lie to us about her?"

"You're talking about the president...our president by default...what did you expect?" Kelsie said.

"You're right." Allison responded "How's the apartment?"

"It's good. I got the unit right across the hall from her just like you said I should...she seemed quite shocked that someone was on the floor with her."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Jeffrey made some assurances that she would have the floor to herself, to limit her contact with others."

"Well" Kelsie said sitting down on her coach "People obviously aren't paying attention. All she's done is put on glasses. Which don't get me wrong...it worked for Superman."

Allison laughed at her comment. "I've got to go, I've got a meeting with Jeffrey and Captain Chandler in ten minutes regarding the damn ration cards."

"How's that going?'

"He's still refusing and now I know why. It's obvious Tom doesn't know otherwise he'd probably be just as adamant about her face not being placed on them…"

"But?"

"He's my biggest advocate for her face being placed on the ration cards. Don't worry...when have I ever not gotten my way."

Kelsie laughed "touche, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

 **August 15, 2015**

Allison sat at her desk, mentally preparing herself for the part she would have to play. Her mind drifted to the conversation she had with Jeffrey earlier in the day.

 _Allison was tired of Jeffrey's anctics! He begrudgingly agreed to Rachel's face being placed on the ration cards, only after Tom insisted it would be a fitting tribute. Allison was waiting, with baited breath, for him to just admit that Rachel was alive and was in hiding, but he never did!_

 _Kelsie continued to keep tabs on Rachel and report in. Apparently, Rachel wasn't interested in forming a friendship with Kelsie. While she was pleasant when she interacted with her, Rachel rarely ventured out of her apartment anymore. Kelsie reported that more and more deliveries were being brought. Allison began digging through Jeffrey's personal finances and discovered the deliveries. He was definitely trying to keep Rachel content, to placate her from just announcing to the world "hey I'm still alive!"_

 _Allison had plans and these plans did not involve Jeffrey! She wanted answers before beginning phase two. She sighed, stood up and headed down to Jeffrey's office._

" _Is he in?" Allison demanded to his secretary_

" _Yes, but" she responded to which Allison ignored and opened the door, shouting back "we are not to be disturbed!"_

 _Allison shut and locked the door behind her, surprising Jeffrey who was on the phone._

" _Allison! What the hell!" Jeffrey said, he quickly added "I'll call you back" and ended his call._

" _What is the meaning of this?"_

 _Allison rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him, "So, how's Rachel?"_

" _Excuse me" Jeffrey responded, his face paling a bit but showing no other signs of acknowledgement._

" _How's Rachel? I'm assuming that is who you were talking to since that is not the government issued cell phone" Allison said pointing to the phone on his desk._

 _Jeffrey put the phone in his pocket and crossed his arms, "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

 _Allison stood and walked over to Jeffrey, stopping a few feet from him, "cut the bullshit. I know Rachel Scott is alive and that she is in New York City."_

 _Allison pushed Jeffrey into the chair behind his desk, "See this is what happens when you lie...eventually it comes out. My best friend from college happens to live in New York City and who should she run into while grocery shopping almost two months ago, but a woman who looks, shockingly, like a dead woman._

" _Surprised at what she is seeing, she takes a picture and sends it to me. Needless to say I'm shocked as hell when I receive it and see Rachel's face staring back at me...the very same day you insisted that she_ _ **not**_ _be placed on the ration cards._

" _It all makes sense now, why you were adamant that Rachel's face not be placed on the cards, but what I'm still grappling with is the why? Why the big lie? Why hasn't Tom Chandler been told?"_

 _Allison finished her monologue, placing herself directly in front of Jeffrey, blocking him from being able to leave his chair, her arms crossed._

 _Jeffrey sighed and ran his hands over his face._

" _Yes...Rachel is alive. I put her into hiding after her shooting as Curtis informed us during his questioning that if he didn't succeed in killing her, there were others who would follow in his place. There was a very real threat against her life. I felt it was best for everyone to think she was dead."_

" _That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me, as your chief of staff or Tom as your commander of naval operations. We both understand classified. And furthermore, Tom Chandler has blamed himself for the last five months for her death, maybe he should have been made aware."_

" _When the time was right I was going to tell him. The time isn't right, not when the crew of the Nathan James missing and a possible mutation of the virus." Jeffrey responded._

 _Allison smiled, "Well it's too late now." She got up and quickly exited the office. As she headed back to her office, she motioned for two secret service agents to follow her._

 _It most definitely was time for phase two to begin. She had all she needed._

* * *

 **August 23, 2015**

Kelsie sat on her couch staring at the television in shock. The words the reporter kept reporting didn't register.

" _Amanda Tucker is on location in San Diego, Amanda what can you tell us?"_

" _Heather...Sean...as we reported yesterday, information is still being fielded to us from not only San Diego Police but Naval Command. The USS Nathan James made port in San Diego approximately thirty six hours ago. Captain Chandler disembarked and went to a local airfield. A situation occurred and President Howard's Chief of Staff, Allison Shaw was shot. We have just learned that Allison Shaw was killed. Unofficial reports are that Ms. Shaw had kidnapped Captain Chandler's children."_

" _Amanda, do we know who shot Allison Shaw? Have they captured the shooter?"_

 _Amanda paused "Heather...Sean...my sources tell me that Captain Tom Chandler shot and killed Allison Shaw."_

Kelsie grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She then began to scream, louder than she had ever screamed before.

Allison was dead! Murdered by Tom Chandler!

Kelsie suddenly jumped up from the couch and ran over to her phone, which was on its charger in the bedroom. She dialed the familiar number.

"Kelsie." the voice said "Hi. How are you?"

Kelsie started sobbing, "Kelsie, what is going on? What's wrong?"

"Chita...he killed her….he killed her…" Kelsie sobbed out.

"Killed who Kelsie?" Conchita asked

"Allison...she's dead...he killed her...shot her in cold blood."

Conchita gasped "What? Allison's dead? No...no...I just spoke to her yesterday...she said everything was going according to plan. What happened?"

"I don't know...I don't know" Kelsie said "The news is reporting she kidnapped Tom Chandler's children. She wouldn't do that...would she?"

"If she was desperate enough, you and I both know the answer is yes."

"But...that doesn't justify him killing her."

"Kelsie, calm down." Conchita ordered. "If he killed her..I will fix it...you know that."

Kelsie took some breaths, calming herself, while Conchita continued speaking words of assurance.

"Rachel Scott is alive." Kelsie blurted out.

"Kelsie, I know you are in shock." Conchita said.

"It's true Chita. I discovered the lie in June. I saw her at a grocery store in New York City. I took a picture and sent to Allison. She did some digging and prior to Jeffrey's death she got a confession."

"Why wouldn't she tell me this?" Conchita asked.

"She didn't tell anyone. I only know because I discovered it. Allison asked me to keep an eye on her and I have."

Conchita paused "Kelsie I want you to pack up and head to JFK. I'll get you on the first flight to Bogota. Tom Chandler will pay for murdering Allison and Rachel Scott is how we are going to make him pay. Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it."

Five hours later, Kelsie was sitting in first class on a direct flight to Bogota. While her heart still broke over the news of Allison, she leaned back in her seat as the plane made its take-off, a smile on her face. Vengeance was now fueling her, vengeance that she knew Conchita shared. If there was one thing she knew, she knew to trust Conchita when she said that she would take care of it.

Tom Chandler would pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Battlefield chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer:** Yup still own absolutely nothing regarding The Last Ship. Sorry.

 **Author's Notes:** Without giving too much away…this was an incredibly hard chapter to write. I spent a majority of the time I wrote it in tears.

Also, I'm not a nurse. I'm not a doctor. I'm a teacher. What I know about medicine is strictly based off of TV shows (ER) and what I could glean from google.

OMG, I went back to reread my chapters, make sure I didn't repeat myself and to remind myself what I wrote and that I was making sense...needless to say I totally screwed up my own timeline! Thankfully, it's only like a month but boy do I feel stupid. Oh well, doesn't change anything regarding the story.

* * *

 **February 24, 2020**

 **7:15 PM**

The remainder of the drive to El Cauca was tense. Each member of the team lost in their own thoughts. They were also extremely worried about the possibility of running into Gustavo's men. They hoped the airfield would be deserted, but knew the chances were slim to none. As they got closer, Danny circled the team around, Rachel sitting back and listening. They discussed who would do what in the event of an attack. Danny ordered Rachel to stay by him, which she agreed too.

"Shit" Pablo said, pointing ahead "checkpoint"

"How far are we from the airfield?" Danny asked.

"About fifteen miles" Edgar answered.

"Options?"

Pablo and Edgar exchanged looks, "We stop, they look in the back, recognize you guys and we're screwed. Looks like about a dozen men."

"Overkill" Wolf muttered

"Yes, but he obviously knows that she's missing" Edgar said pointing to Rachel "and will do anything to get her back"

"Well stopping isn't an option." Azima said.

"Exactly." Pablo said "Gonna have to speed up, blow through the checkpoint and hopefully lose them. Be ready though. I'd suggest she gets down, since you went to a whole hell of a trouble to get her."

Rachel moved to the floor of the truck, bringing her knees to her chest. She felt the truck speed up, heard the yells and then the gunfire. Danny ordered return fire. While the fifteen mile drive to the airfield took less than five minutes to make, it felt like it took an hour.

"Shit" Rachel heard Pablo yell.

"What's wrong?" Danny yelled back.

"A bullet must have got the engine, we are barely going to make it to the airfield. We won't make it across the runway. We'll have to make a run for the helicopter."

"Damn it"

"I'll get us as close as possible." Edgar said "but get ready to run!"

* * *

Edgar managed to get the truck into the airfield and onto the runway, but the truck died about four thousand feet from the helo. The truck had barely come to a stop when Danny was ordering everyone out.

They all began running towards the helicopter, Danny keeping Rachel between him and Wolf. They heard commotion and turned, briefly, to see Gustavo's men pull in. They turned and began running again.

Wolf, Azima and Sasha took up a defensive position, exchanging gunfire, around Rachel and Danny. Danny for his part, kept Rachel close as they made their way to the Helo. Rachel could hear the bullets passing, terrified that one would make it into her body again, or into that of the team. Danny quickly pushed her into the Helo, ordering her to stay down, he took up a position, returning fire while the team ran to the Helo.

"Let's go" Danny screamed to Pablo and Edgar as Azima, Wolf and Sasha jumped into the Helo.

Azima closed the door as the helicopter lifted from the ground, bullets hitting the outside. Thankfully, their aim was bad and nothing pertinent was damaged.

Once they were fifty feet in the air, a sigh of relief came from their mouths.

"Ahh" a gasp came from Wolf.

"Oh jesus" Azima said looking over to him "he's been hit!"

Rachel quickly jumped into action. "Get him down" she ordered.

Wolf was laid down and she began examining his body, finding the wound in his upper left thigh.

"Bloody hell" Rachel said "I think the bullet nicked his femoral artery. If I don't get him somewhere soon, he's going to die."

Danny turned to Pablo and Edgar, "this thing have have HF radio?"

Edgar nodded and pointed to the hand microphone. Danny reached over and grabbed it. He told the men what frequency, he assumed, the James would be on. He looked back to Rachel, who had taken Sasha's belt and turned it into a tourniquet. Azima and Sasha had both stripped off their shirts, leaving themselves in tank tops, and handed them to Rachel to use to put pressure on the wound.

Rachel caught Danny's glance and gave him a look that plainly said to "hurry".

"Nathan James...come in Nathan James…"

"Unidentified helo….this is the USS Nathan James" a voice replied

"Kara? It's Danny...what are your coordinates? We have a medical emergency."

"We are at eleven point seven three zero north, seven nine point zero five two west. I'll have Doc Carreno and the medics standing by. ETA?"

Pablo and Edgar input the coordinates and immediately changed course.

"We are about ten minutes" Pablo told Danny.

"Kara...we are ten minutes out."

* * *

Back on the James, Kara sent word down to Carreno to get a team up to the pad immediately. Mike said he would accompany Kara to the pad to wait for the team. Tom volunteered to remain in CIC for the duration.

The ten minute wait was excruciating for all involved. Kara tried not to pace waiting for the helo.

On the helo, Rachel was doing her damndest, covered in Wolf's blood, trying to keep him alive. His pulse was weak and his heart rate was dropping. She knew if she didn't get him to the James and on the table, and fast, that he would bleed to death. Azima and Sasha, for their parts, were complying with whatever random order Rachel shouted their way in an attempt to keep Wolf alive.

As soon as the helo landed, the medics and Doc Carreno ran forward, all receiving the shock of their lives seeing not only was their patient was Wolf, but that Rachel was with them. Wolf was placed on a board and they began moving him away from the helo, which was leaving the James.

"What happened?" Mike shouted to Rachel

"Bullet to the left thigh, probably nicked the femoral. I need to get him to sickbay." Rachel shouted back.

"You" Rachel said pointing to a medic "get back down to sickbay, get an IV with saline and blood ready...you" she said pointing to another medic "go with her and get all the equipment needed for surgery. I need to be able to open him up the moment we get down there!" The two women looked at her with confusion. They shared quick glances with each other, Kara and then Doc Carreno.

"Go!" Rachel screamed. The medics and Doc Carreno rushed off.

"Lost his pulse!" Danny yelled. The group placed the board down on the ground and Rachel immediately began to perform CPR, with assistance from Mike. After five reps of CPR, Danny reported a faint pulse.

"We need to move, now!" Rachel yelled.

* * *

After leaving sickbay, Sasha made her way through the familiar p-ways to CIC in a state of shock. She had seen people die, but seeing Wolf, someone she considered a dear friend, on the brink of death was hard. She stayed in sickbay long enough to assist however she could, but then Rachel and Doc Carreno had ordered her and the others to wait elsewhere. While Danny, Kara and Azima stood outside the operating room, watching...waiting, Sasha knew she needed to tell Tom.

Sasha made her way over to Tom, who was speaking to Nishioka, he turned when she said his name. He gave her a smile and she gestured towards outside. He nodded and excused himself. Once outside Tom pulled Sasha to him in an embrace.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine" Sasha said pulling away "Tom, Wolf was shot. Rachel is trying to save him….but it doesn't look good."

"What happened?" Tom asked as he began walking, as quickly as possible, to sickbay.

"We encountered Gustavo's men in El Cauca. They were trying to recover Rachel. We took heavy fire. He was shot in the thigh. Rachel thinks the bullet got his femoral." Sasha replied, keeping up with Tom.

They walked in silence the remainder of the way. Tom pulled open the door to sickbay and allowed Sasha to enter first, closing the door behind them. He exchanged glances with Kara, Danny and Azima. They could hear Rachel from the operating room on the opposite side of sickbay.

"Charge to two hundred" Rachel ordered.

Tom watched as she held the defibrillator above Wolf's chest and waited for the signal.

"Clear"

The shock caused Wolf's body to spasm.

"Asystole" Doc Carreno said.

"Charge to two fifty" Rachel ordered "clear"

"Doctor Scott" he said placing his hands on hers "He's been down for almost ten minutes…"

"No...we can still get him back" Rachel argued, tears streaming down her face.

Rachel took in Doc Carreno's face as and she gave a slight nod, "time of death 7:57 pm" Doc Carreno said.

With those words Azima began screaming. Kara and Danny put their arms around her and quickly got her from the room.

Rachel took off her gloves and walked out of the operating room only to come face to face with the man she hadn't seen in five years.

Tom took in her appearance. She was covered in blood, her eyes red rimmed with tears coming down her face.

"Tom" she gasped, her strength giving away, collapsing on the floor, her body convulsing.

Tom rushed over, sat down and pulled her body to his.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I tried….I'm so sorry…" Rachel muttered over and over again.

"It's okay Rachel...you did everything you could."

"It's my fault...it's my fault...he died saving me...I'm so sorry, Tom. I'm so sorry…."

Tom pulled her body closer to his and began whispering words of comfort, repeating that it wasn't her fault and that she did all she could to save Wolf.

* * *

Sasha stood watching the scene playing out in front of her. Her thoughts conflicted, her emotions getting the better of her. She turned and walked out, Mike following closely behind, calling after her.

"Sasha" Mike called

She stopped and turned, "Mike"

"Give him time Sasha."

Sasha gave a dry laugh, "time...that's all I've given him is time...I've given him three years…"

"I know, but this is a huge adjustment...he loves you."

"I know...I just..." Sasha muttered. "Tell me about Tom and Rachel."

Mike nodded and gestured for her to follow him. They ended up at his quarters, in the sitting room.

"Sasha" Mike said after a few moments "are you sure you want to know this? Like I said, Tom loves you, you just need to give him time."

"It's not a want Mike, it's a need. I need to know about their relationship. Tom refuses to discuss those eight months or the five months after her...shooting."

Mike sighed, "Their relationship started out with icy hostility. Rachel refused to talk to any of us. She exchanged probably no more than...ten words...with any of us until four months into our mission.

"We were attacked by Russians. That is when Rachel was forced to admit to Tom about the virus and that it was at phase six. Tom...we all were...livid with her. While we understood she had orders from the President, she was communicating with them on her own Sat Phone while we were all lead to believe our families were okay.

"Rachel took the full force of blame. The crew hated her at first. They blamed her for not being able to speak to their family members. She took their hate, but kept working, kept trying to find a cure.

"But the crew's hate wore on her. Tom and I caught her crying a few times over the course of the first week after the news broke. Neither of us said anything to her, probably because we were both still so angry with her. Once Tex came on, he was the one to comfort her, talk to her, try to convince her that the crew would forgive her. She didn't believe him."

Mike paused to take a sip of water and then continued, "Danny got sick. Tom questioned her, in front of the crew, accusing her of not catching that Danny had been infected with the virus. It ended up being Dengue fever.

"Tom spoke to me later, he told me Rachel had confronted him and insisted he needed to figure out a way to trust her otherwise we were going to fail. He realized she was right. He pulled the crew together and opened up the helo bay, showing all of them what she was working on. How she volunteered for this mission. How he would get her a bengal tiger if she asked for it, if it meant coming up with the cure.

"Tom began to trust her. He would speak to her daily, if not more often, about her progress, what she needed, how he could help. Through all of this we were still dealing with the Russians, as they wanted Rachel. Tom refused, obviously to hand her over."

"But she didn't hesitate to hand herself over to rescue him." Sasha said

Mike nodded, "Tom was pissed at me...he ordered me to not find him and Tex, but I couldn't. We need our captain. Rachel didn't hesitate to agreeing to the exchange. She knew we would come after her, Tom and Tex." Mike paused for a moment "I, well not just me, noticed a change in their relationship after Baltimore."

"What happened in Baltimore?" Sasha asked.

"Alicia Granderson's mother had taken over Baltimore. When we first arrived, everything seemed normal, but it wasn't. Rachel discovered that the doctors under Granderson's orders, were administering a fake cure. They were using the dead to keep the power going in the city. She wanted the primordial and cure from the James and sent her men to steal it. We lost a lot of good sailors that night."

Mike took a moment to let Sasha take in what he had just told her, "Tom encountered a group of rebels who assisted with getting Rachel, Kara and Alicia from Baltimore. He was very clear in his description of events that the survival of Rachel was extremely important, as she was needed to replicate the cure."

Sasha nodded, "go on."

Mike inhaled and exhaled, "I saw a change in their relationship. They started seeking each other out to discuss the next steps in replicating the cure, where the James was going to go...mundane things. Things that really…"

"They didn't need the other person's opinion on." Sasha finished and Mike nodded.

"I got the impression that Tom's feelings for Rachel were slowly changing, but as he had just lost Darien I knew he was conflicted...having feelings for another woman so soon after his wife's death...not that any of us would have begrudged either of them given the state of the world. But everything changed with Niels."

Sasha sighed and sat on the couch. "Danny told us about Niels after her second message, but he didn't go into details, as he really didn't know them."

"I investigated, but..we all knew. Most of us felt she had done the right thing, the man deserved to die for what he had done, but Tom…"

"He plays by the rules." Sasha said and Mike nodded.

"Tom felt incredibly betrayed by her actions."

"She told us President Michener had pardoned her the day she was shot and that is why she no longer had a security detail...what happened that night? The night she was shot? The days following?" Sasha asked.

Mike rubbed his hands over his face and sat down on the couch before speaking, "Rachel had just left Tom, they had been speaking in the hallway. Tom heard the gunshot. He found her...picked her up, rushed her down to the lobby, frantic. We saw him, cradling her, she looked so tiny and weak, not the Rachel you expected. We all reacted. Secret service got the president out. We shut down the hotel, locked the exits, got Rachel to the nearest hospital.

"The entire crew holed up in the waiting room...praying that Rachel would survive. Tom and Tex paced. Jeffery showed up, was pulled back to speak to the doctors. He came out about an hour later and told us that she had died...didn't survive surgery.

"The crew didn't even try to contain their emotions, people immediately started crying. To them hope had been lost, as the cure hadn't made it across the United States let alone the world. This was someone they had spent eight months with...someone they had grown to care about...to love like a family member."

"And Tom?"

"He asked to see her body, Jeffery refused. He didn't argue, but the pain was clearly evident on his face. He turned and walked out of the hospital. He didn't want to break down in front of the crew. I went to his hotel room about an hour later and he was a mess. Blaming himself...playing the what if game. What if I had ask her into my room to talk? What if I had told her I had feelings for her? What if I had walked her back to her room? What if? What if? What if?"

Mike turned to face Sasha, looking her straight in the eyes, "One thing I want to be very clear about Sasha, it has been five years. A lot changes in five years. While Tom may have had some buried feelings that have come back to the surface due to learning that her death was faked by Jeffrey, it does not change the fact that he chose to move on, to start a relationship with you and allow himself to fall in with love with you."

"Mike... I know that Tom loves me and I love him. But one thing I also know, Rachel is in love with Tom and it never went away. Her love for Tom, kept her alive...I want to hate her, god I want to hate her so much for fucking up my life, but I can't. I can't hate someone who has been through hell and who managed to survive this hell by holding onto that love." Sasha said trying to stop the tears from falling, but was unsuccessful.

Mike's heart broke not just for Sasha, but for Tom and Rachel as they were all in this incredibly tough situation, where someone was bound to be hurt.

Mike reached over and pulled Sasha to him in a side hug and allowed her to cry.

* * *

Tom was able to calm Rachel down enough to convince her to leave sickbay. He took her hand and lead her through the p-ways to his quarters. He guided her to the bedroom, she stood in front of the bed and watched as he rummaged through his dresser. He turned and she saw that he had a t-shirt and sweats in his hand. He handed her the clothes.

"Why don't you go take a nice, hot shower." Tom suggested and quickly added "I'll be here when you get out."

Rachel took the clothes and nodded. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later Tom heard the shower start.

Tom sank on the bed, his thoughts jumbled.

Hearing Rachel...talking to Rachel had been one thing. Seeing her...alive...broken...was another thing entirely. All the old feelings, feelings he thought he had buried were starting to resurface. He wasn't sure how to deal with them.

And then there was Wolf.

Wolf was dead.

The anguish Rachel felt over his death...well he understood that anguish. He blamed himself for all the deaths of his crew during their search for the cure. He blamed himself for Darien and his father's deaths. He also blamed himself after her death and it hadn't been real. He knew first hand the guilt she was feeling, knowing that Wolf had died saving her, trying to get her back to the James.

His thoughts then shifted to Sasha. He needed to see her, to talk to her, to make sure she was okay. To reassure her that he still loves her, even with...everything that is going on.

He was broken from his thoughts when Rachel emerged from the bathroom. He stood and gestured towards the bed. She gave him a sad smile, but got under the covers.

"Will you…" she whispered.

Tom nodded and sat down at the edge of the mattress taking her hand, "I'll stay until you fall asleep"

"Thank you"

He held her hand and watched as her breath evened out. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You're safe now Rachel." He whispered.

"Tom...I love you" Rachel mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

Sasha had just finished showering and changed into her pajamas. She knew she should try to sleep, but her mind was going a mile a minute, so sleep wouldn't come. She sat on her bed, her legs pulled her to chest, replaying the days events.

The sudden knock on her door startled her. She quickly go up and opened the door, knowing who would be on the other side.

"Hi Tom"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Killing a major character is one of the hardest decisions a writer can face, but I knew I needed a death to move the story along. I cannot express how much this broke my heart. When I first started writing the chapter the series finale hadn't aired yet (in the United States) and I had this gut feeling that Tom and Wolf and a whole shitload of people would die (thank god I was wrong), but I needed to go with my original plans. I needed to follow through as much as it gut wrenched me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Battlefield chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not, I repeat do not, own any of the lines that I'm borrowing from the show. The lines are all italicized. They belong to the writers of The Last Ship. I'm borrowing them strictly for memory purposes.

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter was really hard for me to write. I needed to put myself in both the mindsets of Sasha and Rachel. Two very different characters. I then had to put myself in Tom's mindset.

* * *

 **February 24, 2020**

 **9:03 PM**

"Hi Tom"

"Can I come in?"

Sasha moved aside and gestured for Tom to enter. Tom came to a stop in front of her bed.

"How's Rachel?" Sasha finally asked breaking the silence.

"As good as can be expected. She feels tremendous guilt for not being able to save Wolf...but I didn't come here to talk about Rachel."

"But Rachel is a huge part of our situation."

"Situation?"

Sasha stared at Tom for a moment, as if debating to bring up what she knew, "Why did you tell Rachel to find you when she got back?"

When Tom didn't immediately answer, Sasha spoke up, "Rachel told us that the night of her shooting she had come to see you. You told her to find you when she got back….she told us other stuff as well...but…"

"Yes, I did tell her to find me when she got back.. I thought we may be able to start a relationship once she was done traveling across the country spreading the cure and teaching others to spread the cure." Tom finally answered.

"Were you in love with Rachel?" Sasha asked point blank.

"Sasha it was five years ago."

"It doesn't matter when the hell it was Tom! To Rachel it was like it was yesterday. She told us she is in love with you!"

"I know." Tom admitted softly.

"What do you mean you know?"

Tom sighed, "After Rachel calmed down, I took her to my quarters, told her to shower and sleep. She asked me to stay until she fell asleep. As I was leaving she whispered that she loved me."

"Loving you kept her alive Tom. It kept her sane when she was living in hell. First having everyone believe she was dead, then being kidnapped and losing five years of her life."

Sasha took a breath to calm her already frayed nerves, "She asked Danny how you were. Danny told her everything that happened in the last five years. She could tell, strictly based off my body language that I was uncomfortable.

"Danny had us pull over for a pit stop, she approached me and apologized to me for being in love with you because she could tell I am in love with you. Do you know what she told me Tom...she told me she wasn't a threat...that all she wants is for you to be happy."

"And I am happy Sasha." Tom said, walking to her and taking her hands. "I am very happy."

"Tom... you've been in your head for the last three years..hell longer than that..since I ran into you in China. At first I thought it was because of Darien, losing your father, losing crew members..but now..now I'm not so sure."

Tom opened his mouth to respond when Sasha held up her hand and continued speaking, "I heard the conversations. I heard the genuine affection in Rachel's voice. I heard the affection in your voice when you finally got to speak to her. I saw the way you rushed to her today. Whether you want to admit it or not, those feelings you had for Rachel they are coming back to the surface."

* * *

 **9:33 PM**

Mike stood on the bridge, staring out into the vast nothingness of darkness and water. As an admiral he wasn't required to do a duty, but after the days events, he was too wired to sleep, even though he knew he should. He looked out to the deck and noticed a lone figure staring out into the night sky. He immediately recognized the person. He excused himself and made his way down to the deck.

"Tom"

Tom turned to see Mike approach, "Mike"

Mike took a spot next to Tom, "You only come out here when you are troubled."

Tom chuckled, "I'm that obvious?"

"Yes, to those of us who know you….I'm guessing this has something to do with Rachel and Sasha."

Tom nodded.

"I wish I had some amazing advice for you Tom, but I don't" Mike said "What I can tell you is that you are in love with two women."

Mike could see that Tom was about to argue when he put his hands up, "Tom it was obvious to all of us that Rachel was in love with you, just as it was obvious that you were in love with her. The problem was you were both scared. She was scared of being rejected and you were scared as you had just lost Darien and were in no way looking to fall in love with anyone so soon after her death.

"But when Rachel...died...you just buried those feelings...you didn't deal with them...you buried them. You ignored them. You then ran. You ran off to Greece in the hopes of ignoring not only your feelings for Rachel but the hell that you had been through with losing your father, Ashley and Sam being kidnapped, losing Darien and even the feelings you were having for Sasha. I get it….now….

"Then you and Sasha got back together...you have a wonderful relationship, but even I could see you were holding back. I know you love Sasha, but I wonder in what way. Do you love Sasha the same way you loved Darien? The same way you were in love with Rachel? Until you figure that out…"

Tom sighed, "I don't want to hurt either of them."

"Unfortunately Tom, one of them is going to be hurt. There isn't anything you can do about that. You have two women who are deeply in love with you and you are in love with two women. Don't rush into making any decision quickly. There is too much going on right now with this war looming."

"What do you propose I do then?"

Mike thought for a moment, "as weird as this may sound, you basically need to date both women. You need to get to know Rachel again. You have very strong feelings for her, but you two haven't seen each other in five years. You have changed and Rachel has most definitely changed. You also need to continue spending time with Sasha. Like I said, you need to figure out the way you love both of them."

Mike patted Tom on the back and left his friend to stare out at the ocean.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tom was sitting in his quarters watching Rachel sleep. He quickly and quietly grabbed a pair of sweats and headed out to the sitting room. While the couch wasn't the most comfortable place in the world to sleep, he'd slept in worse places. He changed out of his uniform and put on his sweats. He laid down on the couch and within minutes he was asleep.

His sleep was restless though, he dreamed of both Rachel and Sasha. He gave up on sleep at roughly a quarter to seven. He quickly dressed and went to check on Rachel. He stood at the doorway watching her sleep. Try as he might, his memories, which he had been holding at bay, came flooding back with a vengeance.

.

" _When we left Norfolk the virus was at phase 2, limited to small clusters in Asia and Africa. We are now at phase six, global pandemic, eighty percent of the world's population is infected. The world is sick Captain Chandler. Very sick."_

 _._

" _I would've brought champagne, but…"_

 _._

" _I don't know you but I've risked everything for you...killed for you...lost men for you...asked these people to turn their backs on their families for you."_

" _Not for me Captain, for the human race. I just happen to be who you're stuck with. You might want to figure out a way how to trust me or I have a pretty strong feeling this is all gonna fail."_

 _._

" _Now I understand why the good doctor agreed to the visit."_

 _._

" _Can we talk about what I hope is going on in there...we have a vaccine?"_

" _We don't just have a vaccine...we have the cure...I mean we can save people who are already sick."_

 _._

" _Rachel you did it. Let's just enjoy the moment."_

 _._

" _This is her letting loose."_

 _._

" _Doctor Scott is our primary mission and she's Granderson's prisoner."_

 _._

" _Both she and the lab must survive."_

 _._

" _When you find the people who did this Captain...kill them."_

 _._

" _I know he's a snake, but if he can help you're gonna have to talk to him."_

 _._

" _Is this really what you want?"_

" _This has never been about what I want."_

 _._

" _Stubborn as ever."_

" _Says the pot to the kettle...Rachel...thank you."_

 _._

" _Great dress by the way."_

" _The judge's daughter loaned it to me. She insisted I couldn't really go to an inaugural ball dressed in jeans."_

" _You could have pulled it off."_

 _._

" _I'll see you when I see you"_

" _Be safe. When you get back...find me."_

 _._

Tom was broken from his memories when Rachel began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, confusion on her face as she tried to figure out where she was. She sat up, looking around, seeming to not see Tom.

"Rachel" Tom said softly as he went over and sat at the edge of the bed.

She turned to face him, tears falling from her eyes. "I thought it was a dream" she whispered.

Tom moved over and pulled her into his arms, "It's not a dream. You're here and you're safe."

"I'm sorry Tom. I'm so sorry."

Tom pulled away and cupped her face with his hands, "you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Rachel. You didn't do anything wrong.

Tom pulled her petite frame back to his, "Do I wish Jeffrey had told me he put you into hiding to keep you safe...yes. But I wouldn't have argued with it Rachel. I would have let the world continue thinking you were dead if it meant keeping you safe."

Rachel pulled away from Tom and wiped her face. "But if you had known Tom, maybe they wouldn't have taken me...or maybe they would have...but you would have known I was missing and you would have found me sooner."

"Tell me everything Rachel, start from the beginning."

Rachel nodded, "I woke up in the hospital. There was...someone...sitting in the room...watching me. They jumped up and ran out. Doctors and nurses came running in. They checked my vitals...asked me a bunch of questions, like what my name was...what was the last thing I remembered. About an hour later Jeffrey came in. I asked to see you, Jeffrey told me later. He then went on to tell me that the shooter, Curtis, had been captured and during his questioning he indicated that there were others willing and able to kill me if he wasn't successful. Jeffrey said that as far as the world was concerned I died in the hallway.

"I wanted to argue with him, but the fear in his face...I knew this was for the best. I made one condition though, that you had to be told. Jeffrey said me he would tell you when the time was right. That was the best I could get from him, so I had to accept it.

"I was taken to New York City, given an apartment, a new identity. Jeffrey arranged for money to be deposited into a bank account with my new name and for whatever groceries and supplies I needed to be delivered to the apartment. He wanted me to limit my contact with others. While most didn't know what I looked like and the internet being down, he didn't want to chance it. When I did go out, which wasn't often, I put on a pair of glasses.

"Jeffrey called me to check in monthly and each time I asked if you had been told and when he said no, I demanded to know why. His excuses became flimsier and flimsier as time when on.

Rachel got up and walked into Tom's sitting room, he followed her and stood watching from the doorway as she paced. He remembered back to a time of watching her similar behavior down in the helo bay in her makeshift lab. He stood patiently, knowing she would continue in her own time.

After a few moments she stopped pacing and turned to face Tom, her arms encircled around her in a protective way.

"I watched Jeffrey's speech about me….I saw you. All it took was seeing your face and I knew...I knew Jeffrey hadn't told you yet even though he said he would. I was so angry with him.

"He must have known I'd be livid as he ended up calling me that afternoon, even though we had just spoken four days prior. He...just took it as I screamed at him. For the first time since he put me in hiding, he promised me, hell he swore on his life, he would tell you by the time we had our next scheduled conversation on the twenty-fourth of August. When I asked why he couldn't tell you, right then and there, he informed me that you were going to China for a diplomatic mission, so you weren't available. I believed him...I trusted him."

Rachel sighed and sat down on the couch. "When I heard that he died...that he committed suicide...I didn't know what to do...what to think." Rachel ran her hands over her face "I was so tempted to just pack up, buy a plane ticket and go back to Saint Louis..but..." she trailed off.

"But what?"

"After my shooting, before I was released from the hospital. While I begrudgingly agreed to allowing the world to think I was dead I wasn't happy about it. Jeffrey arranged for a therapist to come to the hospital. Once I was relocated to New York I was given a burner phone with the therapists number programmed in. I could call and speak to him anytime I wanted, day or night. He convinced me not to fly to Saint Louis right after learning of Jeffrey's death.

"It was harder for him to convince me to stay put once I heard you were in San Diego and were accused of killing Allison, especially since I couldn't imagine you doing that."

"She took Ashley and Sam, killed my dad...did..." Tom said.

"Danny told me everything she did Tom, I'm so sorry. I would have done the same thing...hell I did the same thing."

Tom went over and sat down next to Rachel on the couch, "It wasn't until that moment, that I truly understood why you did what you did with Niels. He killed billions. He deserved to die and I...was so angry at you for being judge, jury and executioner, yet here I was doing the exact same thing."

Rachel reached over and took Tom's hand, squeezing it. They sat in silence for a few moments before she continued.

"In around mid September two thousand fifteen, I felt like I was being followed...I just didn't feel safe anymore. I decided it was time for me to leave. I had my airline ticket. I had my bags packed.."

"What happened Rachel?"

"I left my apartment...locked the door...headed to the elevator...and...that's…"

"When you were taken." Tom finished for her, to which Rachel nodded.

"What day was it?"

"September eighteenth. It's like one of those days that you will always remember, I was so hopeful. I was hopeful that I would be able to find you and see you again...but instead I lost another four years of my life."

Tom pulled her petite frame to his, "I wish I knew what to say Rachel. I wish I knew how to help you."

Rachel hugged him back and whispered, "You're here. Right now...that's enough."


	8. Chapter 8

**Battlefield chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer:** still own nothing

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited. I can't express how much it means to me. I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. It's been written for awhile, I just needed to review and do some minor changes.

It's not a very long chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Immediately after vulture team was safely back aboard the James, Kara ordered the ship to head back to Norfolk. Knowing protocol, after the attack at Mayport, Kara knew that all high ranking officers, General's Kincaid and DuFine along with Admiral Meylan would make their way back to Norfolk. She also knew, given the situation, that President Reiss would make his way from Saint Louis to Norfolk for advice on how handle the growing tensions with Gustavo and Panama.

From their position, even at thirty knots, it would take three days to get back to Norfolk. The crew was resilient. The crew that previously worked with Rachel on the James voyage to the Arctic and working to develop and distribute the cure, were eager to embrace the woman they had mourned and thought was dead for the last five years.

Rachel, for her part, welcomed the distraction. She accepted the tearful hugs and handshakes from the crew. If Tom wasn't with her, Mike, Kara or Danny took up "guard" duty. They all knew that Rachel was safe, as she did as well, but subconsciously they all felt the need to "protect" her. For someone who hated the constant security when she was punished by Tom after killing Niels, she was grateful to have them by her side.

* * *

 **February 28, 2020 8:30 AM**

Sasha, still feeling incredibly conflicted about Rachel and confused regarding Tom, kept herself busy. She attempted to avoid Tom but he cornered her the day prior and insisted they talk.

" _Sasha, I'd really like to speak to you."_

" _Tom, I'm…"_

" _Avoiding me."_

 _Sasha sighed, "Fine." she gestured towards two chairs at the far end of the Wardroom. The two sat and she waited for Tom to begin._

" _After we spoke the other day...after seeing Rachel and losing Wolf and speaking to you, I ended up on the deck, just staring out into the ocean...wondering what in the hell I was going to do._

" _Mike came...that's the one thing...after twenty years of friendship...you know when your friend is troubled. He was honest, as Mike generally is." Tom said trailing off._

" _What did Mike tell you?"_

" _He told me that I needed to accept that I care about two women." Tom said "Actually, care isn't the word he used...love...he told me that I needed to accept that I'm in love with two women and that I needed to figure out the type of love I feel for each of you._ _When I admitted that I am afraid of hurting one of you, he told me it was inevitable. But even with that, he offered me a piece of advice."_

" _Which was?" Sasha asked, her voice slightly betraying her feelings._

" _That not only do I need to spend time with Rachel, get to know her again as we haven't spent a significant time with each other in five years, but to continue to spend time with you. To continue to cultivate my relationship with you."_

 _Sasha sat up straight. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, taking in what Tom had told her._

 _Tom reached over and took her hand, "Mike is right. I'm in love with two women, but I need to figure out how I love each of you. I know part of it is spending time with each of you. I know in the end I may hurt you or I may hurt Rachel and knowing that...well it breaks my hurt...but I am asking if you will allow me to do this. Allow me to continue spending time with you, developing our relationship...but understanding that I do need to spend time with Rachel."_

 _Sasha leaned back in her chair. Her mind rushing. A part of her wanted to hate Rachel...hate her for coming back to life and ruining her relationship with Tom. A part of her wanted to hate Tom..for making her feel this way, for putting her in this position. Then there was the part of her who wanted to fight. Fight for her relationship with Tom. Fight for the three years they had been together. For the love they shared with one another._

 _She wouldn't be like one of those villainesses from the soap operas, who would deliberately undermine their competition. Who would deliberately drug their object of affection to get him to sleep with them or deliberately get pregnant to keep the man._

 _She knows Tom is struggling just as much as she is, hell more than she is. At least he was man enough to admit his confusion. Admit that he has feelings for two women, instead of lying about it. What kind of person is she if she can't accept his honesty?_

" _Okay" Sasha whispered._

 _Tom smiled, "Okay"_

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to who else was in the Wardroom when she entered that morning. She turned and saw the Rachel was sitting in silence at the table. Sasha turned to make a hasty exit when a voice stopped her.

"Sasha…"

She turned to face Rachel.

"Rachel"

"Can we…" Rachel said gesturing towards an empty seat across from her.

Sasha nodded, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. She waited for Rachel to begin.

"I spoke to Tom. I wanted to let you know I agreed to his proposal...He said he had already spoken to you."

Sasha nodded in confirmation.

"I agreed to it for him. He is the one struggling right now. For you and I it's simple. We both love him. For him...well it's complicated.

"All I want is for Tom to be happy. If that means...in the end… he chooses you, I will support it because I love him unconditionally...and to me that means being able to say I love him enough to let him go, to walk away, to support him. I want you to know that." Rachel finished.

Sasha wasn't sure how to respond to Rachel's statement. Their quiet was interrupted with the arrival of Mike. Sasha used the interruption to make a quick exit, leaving Mike and Rachel. Mike filled a large cup with coffee and sat down next to Rachel.

"Everything okay Rachel?"

"Honestly, no. But there isn't a whole bloody hell of a lot I can do about it."

"That's the spirit." Mike retorted which caused Rachel to chuckle.

"When are we supposed to get to Norfolk?" Rachel asked.

Mike looked at his watch, "Within the next couple of hours. I'm guessing we should be there no later than eleven thirty."

Rachel stood and walked over to the porthole and starred out. Mike got up and joined her.

"Rachel, we aren't going to let anything happen to you."

"I know...it's just."

"What?"

"The unknown." she replied after a few moments of silence. "What's going to happen? How are people going to react? People have thought I've been dead for five years. They don't know that I'm not.

"There's the media. They are going to be all over the place because the James is coming back and here I come walking off the ship. They are going to have a field day with my "sudden reappearance into the world." They were always around the first time. I could handle it then...but I'm not the same person I was five years ago Mike. I don't know…" Rachel trailed off.

"First off, none of what happened to you is your fault. No one is going to blame you. No one is going to be mad at you. People, like Master Chief and Granderson, well they are going to be thrilled to see you again.

"As for the media, I'd love to see them try to get to you. First off they would have to get through Tom, which you know will never happen, but they will have to get through me, Kara and Danny as well as every other crew member of the James to get to you." Mike finished.

"Rachel, you are family. We will protect you."

* * *

Four hours later Rachel was standing with Tom in the helo bay. They watched as the crew disembarked. True to her prediction, the media was everywhere. They had been waiting when the James made port an hour prior.

Tom saw the worry on her face, reached down and squeezed her hand. Their quiet moment was interrupted when Mike, Kara and Danny joined them.

"From what I've been able to gather, the media has no idea that Rachel is alive, let alone on the Nathan James." Kara reported. "I received word from Naval Command, a car was sent and in fact it should be waiting for us right now."

"We can't avoid the media from seeing Rachel. We just need to get off the ship as quickly as possible and to the waiting car." Mike said.

"Agreed" the others responded.

"Ma'am" a voice said. They turned to see Gator. Kara nodded and he approached.

"We would like to be of assistance." Gator stated.

"We?" Kara asked.

Gator nodded and pointed to approximately two dozen enlisted who were now standing on the deck.

"We saw the media. We also saw the waiting car. We know we can't stop them from seeing Doctor Scott or hounding her, or you all for the matter, for a statement. But we can make it so that you guys can get to the vehicle without pushing through them. We'd like to disembark right before you guys and make a pathway to the vehicle."

"You don't need to do that." Rachel said

Gator turned to her, "Yes we do Doctor Scott. You saved us. You are our family. We protect our family. We couldn't protect you last time. Let us do it now."

Kara exchanged quick glances with Tom and Mike, who nodded. She turned to Gator and the other enlisted, "Proceed" she told them and saluted. They all saluted back to her and began walking towards the gangplank. Gator following behind the group.

Danny, Kara, Mike, Tom and Rachel followed behind Gator. Rachel standing close to Tom. Danny went over to the gangplank, while the rest remained back about ten feet. He observed as a pathway to the waiting car was made with the crew of the James through the reporters, who were none too happy to be shoved aside.

"They are in place" Danny shouted back to the foursome.

"You ready for this?" Tom quietly asked Rachel.

"No, but I really don't have a choice in the matter do I."

They approached the gangplank. Danny ended up in front. Tom put his arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Mike and Kara ending up flanking them until they were off the gangplank.

The media, didn't notice Rachel right off. They began shouting their questions to Tom and even Mike.

The moment though that they saw Rachel, the silence was deafening. It only lasted seconds before they recovered and started shouting.

"What is going on?"

"Is that Doctor Scott?"

"I thought she was dead!"

"Why were we lied too?"

"Where have you been Doctor Scott?"

"Admiral Chandler were you part of the conspiracy?"

"Admiral Chandler did you know about Doctor Scott?"

As they moved quickly to the waiting vehicle, Tom and Mike responded to the probing questions by shouting back "no comment."

Danny opened the door and Rachel was pushed into the car first, with Tom quickly following. The rest getting in after.

"Let's go!" Kara ordered the driver.

* * *

Ten minutes later the group was entering Naval Command. They were greeted by Admiral Meylan, General's Kincaid and DuFine and an irate President Joshua Reiss.

"What the hell is going on?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Battlefield chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything in regards to The Last Ship.

Author's Notes: For the purpose of this fiction I'm ignoring the fact that the writers were allowing 1, possibly 2, minor children (Ashley and Sam) to NOT live with their ONLY living relative. I get that the country was in complete disarray in this post-apocalyptic world, but seriously, I will suspend disbelief on some things, this is not one.

* * *

For the next hour Rachel, Tom, Mike, Danny and Kara sat with President Reiss explaining everything that had happened since the Panamanian Presidents' Assassination. Gustavo's communication with Tom, Rachel's messages and her recovery, Wolf's death. When they were done President Riess requested to speak to Rachel in private regarding her time with Gustavo. Tom argued that he would remain, but the President remained firm in his request for privacy. Rachel agreed, knowing there was no point in arguing with the President.

Mike forced Tom from taking a spot right outside the door, that was flanked by secret service. They headed out to the command center. Master Chief and Granderson immediately approached them.

"Is it true sir?" Alicia asked.

"If you are asking about Rachel," Tom said and Alicia nodded "then yes, it's true. She's alive."

"How is she doing?" Russell asked.

"Physically, she is fine." Tom replied "Emotionally, it has been extremely difficult on her."

"Please let her know if there is anything I can do to assist her, I'm here." Jeter said.

Tom patted him on the back, "Why don't you tell her yourself."

Russell smiled, "I will sir."

Tom turned to Alicia, "Do we know anymore about the virus?"

Alicia nodded, "Swain and I have located the virus that attacked the network. We are now in the process of determining how it essentially...got here."

"How long before you believe you'll have that determined?" Mike asked.

"Unsure sir." Alicia answered honestly. "But, we'll figure it out." She turned to face Tom, "I just wanted to find out if the rumor about Rachel was true. Please let her know that I'm here if she needs someone to talk to. I better get back to work."

Tom nodded. Alicia smiled, turned and headed back over to the opposite end of the room and sat down next to Swain.

Tom turned to face Mike and sighed, running his hands over his face.

"You doing okay Tom?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about her." he replied.

"I am too. But this is Rachel we're talking about. She's one of the strongest and stubborn we know. She'll be okay."

Before Tom could answer, both men turned to a yell that came from across the room.

"Dad!"

* * *

While the group was speaking to President Riess, Sasha spoke briefly to Admiral Meylan and Generals DuFine and Kincaid before finding a quiet corner to just stand back and take a breath. Her quiet though was interrupted by an Ensign who she noticed was rushing around, asking people if they had seen Admiral Chandler. Sasha called the Ensign over.

"Admiral Chandler is speaking with the President right now. What is the problem?" Sasha asked.

"No problem, ma'am. His children are here." The Ensign replied.

"Where are they?"

Fifteen minutes later, Sasha was escorting Sam and Ashley into a conference room to wait for their father.

Once the door was closed the children began bombarding her with questions.

"What is going on?"

"Yeah, everyone seems super off and ten times more stressed than normal."

Sasha gestured for the chairs and the three of them sat. "Everyone is still pretty tense due to the cyber attack. We are trying to figure out who sent the virus and how it got here."

"Yeah, but there's something else going on." Sam said as he glanced at Ashley.

"While we were waiting, the guards kept talking about some woman. Some mystery woman who's here with dad and Uncle Mike. What woman? What's going on?"

Sasha sighed. She was internally debating on whether to tell Tom's kids about Rachel. They knew her. Every once in a while they would talk about her, how nice she had been to them when they were on the Nathan James after their dad rescued them from Baltimore. How upset they had been when they had learned she had died.

She wasn't sure if it was her place to break such momentous news to his children or not.

"You both know that I was on a mission in Panama." Sasha said and the children nodded. "Something happened on my mission…"

"Yeah we heard" Ashley interrupted, "The Panamanian president was assassinated and you were accused of doing it, along with Wolf, Danny and Azima."

"How?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "It helps when your dad is an admiral, everyone keeps us in the loop."

"We haven't decided if it is a good thing or a bad thing." Sam said.

"Obviously, you guys know we would never do that. We managed to get out of Panama and made our way into Colombia. While there...we, your father, Mike and Kara learned about a hostage. A hostage that Gustavo, the man who arranged the attack at Mayport, had."

Sasha paused before speaking again, "I'm really not sure how much else I feel comfortable telling you, as it really needs to come from your father. What I can tell you, it changes things between your father and I."

"Are you two breaking up?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sammy...it's complicated."

"How so?" Ashley demanded. "You love my dad and he loves you. End of story."

Before Sasha could respond, Sam jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room.

"Dad!"

* * *

Tom turned from Mike and Russell to see Sam running towards him, Ashley and Sasha standing at the door to a conference room.

"Sammy, Ash" Tom said and met his son in an embrace. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard the James was coming back and making port in Norfolk. Ashley had us pack bags and we drove here."

Tom went over and pulled his daughter into embrace, which she returned.

"Dad what's going on?" Ashley asked when they pulled apart. "Sasha told us that she, Danny, Wolf and Azima were in Colombia and something happened. A man named Gustavo was behind the attack at Mayport and had a hostage. But she wouldn't tell us anything else. What is going on?"

Tom saw some chair nearby and gestured towards them, "let's sit down".

"Gustavo was behind the attack. After I got back to the James, he attacked us and were able to defeat his attack. But afterwards, I baited him. I told him that he could bring whatever he had against us and we would win." .

"Dad, what is it?" Sam asked observing his dad's reluctance to continue and his body language.

"Gustavo began communicating with the Nathan James through the radio...in the broadcast immediately after we defeated him...he had the hostage begin speaking to us...to me."

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"The hostage was Rachel."

Ashley and Sam's mouths dropped open in astonishment. They leaned back in their chairs attempting to comprehend what their father had just told them.

"What? How?" Sam asked.

"I don't understand." Ashley said, "We went to her funeral. We say a special prayer for her every February twenty-fourth, god that was just four days ago. I don't…" Ashley trailed off.

"After Rachel's shooting, President Michener sent her into hiding. He felt it was the only way to keep her safe, having people believe she was dead. He kept in touch with her monthly. She thought about leaving, finding me, after Jeffrey died, but she didn't know where I was. When she found out I was in San Diego, she was going to come, but she was kidnapped instead. She didn't and still doesn't know who took her, how they found out she was alive. She ended up with Gustavo. She's been with him for the last five years ...After I baited Gustavo, Rachel became a pawn. He used her against me, against the Nathan James."

"You guys rescued her right dad? She's the woman the guards were talking about?" Sam asked.

Tom nodded. "Danny, Sasha, Azima and Wolf rescued Rachel ...but guys...Wolf died in the process of rescuing Rachel."

"I'm sorry dad." Ashley said. She got up and went over to her father and embraced him. Moments later Sam joined.

* * *

Rachel was done. President Riess continued asking her the same questions repeatedly. Questions she didn't know the answers too. She stood up and stormed out of the room she was in, rushing past his secret service agents.

"Please...we need more information." she heard him yell from behind her.

"No!" she yelled back, "I'm done talking."

"Please...Doctor Scott...Rachel" President Riess shouted following closely behind.

Rachel rushed into the command center, looking around for Tom.

"No! I'm bloody done!" Rachel yelled as President Riess rounded the corner. "I have told you everything I know!"

Rachel began looking around the room for Tom, unable to find him, she called out "Tom!"

From his seat at the opposite end of the room, Tom and the kids heard the commotion and stood up.

"Rachel" Tom called.

When she saw him, she ran over to him "Tom, can I please leave? Please...can I leave...please I can't stay here anymore...I can't."

President Riess rushed over to the group as well, "Please Doctor Scott."

Tom immediately went into protective mode.

"Sir...obviously right now isn't a good time. Might I suggest finishing the conversation at another day and time."

President Riess looked over to Rachel. While he wanted, no needed, the information about Gustavo, he realized that pushing her would get him nowhere. He nodded, turned and walked over to General's Kincaid and DuFine who watched the scene play out.

With the president gone, Rachel turned to face Tom, emotions swirling over her face. Tom pulled her to him in a hug. This simple moved caused the damn to burst and the tears of anger to come cascading down her face.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" Tom whispered to Rachel. Rachel pulled away slightly and nodded. "Where am I…"

"I still have the house in Norfolk. You're going to come home with us." Tom responded.

"Us?"

"Doctor Scott?" A quiet voice said from behind Rachel. She turned and was facing Ashley and Sam.

"Ashley? Sam?" Rachel said.

Before she knew what was happening the two children had embraced her. Rachel smiled and returned the embrace. The children pulled away moments later.

"Sorry…" Ashley said.

"We just wanted to make sure…" Sam started to say

"That I was real." Rachel interrupted and the children nodded. "I understand. Most people have been that way."

"Ash...Sam...why don't you two head to the house." Tom said interrupting the trio. "Rachel and I will be following momentarily. I need to speak to President Riess and Mike briefly."

Ashley and Sam nodded. "We'll see you at the house." Sam said and began walking to the doors.

"I'll make sure the guest bedroom is ready for you Rachel." Ashley told her.

"Thank you Ashley."

"You're welcome." Ashley replied and followed her brother.

Tom pulled up a chair and guided Rachel to it.

"I'll be right back."

Rachel nodded and watched as he walked over to where President Riess, Mike and two other men and one woman were standing. She watched as Tom began speaking to the group. The way they turned to look at her, she knew the conversation was about her. She had a feeling she knew what Tom was...demanding of them.

"Rachel" a voice said, she looked up to see Jeter, who was holding a bottle of water. "I brought you some water."

"Russell" Rachel said, jumping up and embracing the man who returned the hug.

"How are you doing Rachel?"

"Um...honestly" and Jeter nodded "Not good" Rachel mumbled back, pulling away. "I don't know what to do...what to think...how to behave...it's all so confusing."

Jeter reached down and took her hands, "Whenever you find yourself doubting how far you can go, just remember how far you have come. Remember everything you have faced, all the battles you have won and all the fears you have overcome. The struggles you are facing today is developing the strength you need for tomorrow."

Rachel smiled through the tears, "Thank you."

"You need anything, anything at all, you call me and I'll be right there. Promise me Rachel."

Rachel nodded, "I promise."

"Rachel, you ready?" Tom said as he approached the duo.

Rachel nodded and gave Russell a quick hug good-bye and whispered in his ear. She took Tom's hand and they headed out of the building.

Russell followed a few feet behind Tom and Rachel. He stopped next to Mike. The two men watched as the two left the building.

"Let me guess...Tom demanded a security detail for her." Jeter said.

Mike chuckled and nodded, "You surprised by this."

"No. I'm surprised with how quickly everyone else agreed to the demand."

"Well you know how protective Tom...was...of Rachel."

Before Russell could say anything Swain came running over to the two men.

"I figured it out." Swain said breathless. "I know who got the virus into the system."

Mike, Russell and Swain rushed over to DuFine, Kincaid and President Riess.

Swain went to the nearest computer and pulled up his work, "It came from an ID card. I was able to trace it to Lieutenant Commander Granderson."

"It was Kelsie." Alicia said. The group turned and looked at her. "She did it. I went home to confront her, instead I found this." Alicia said holding up a letter.

Alicia opened up the letter and began reading.

"Alicia. I did it. I planted the virus. I had too. I need you to understand why I did it. Allison. I did it for Allison. You probably don't even remember her. Allison Shaw. She was my best friend in college, along with Conchita. Tom Chandler killed her. Shot her in cold blood. I was the one who discovered Rachel was alive. I told Allison. When I learned that Allison had been killed, I reached out to Chita. I told her about Rachel. She said she would take care of everything. Chita had Rachel kidnapped. Chita had Rachel taken to Colombia. I wish I could say I was sorry for what happened to Rachel in these last five years, but I'm not. Gustavo knew that she was a means to an end and he began planning. It has taken five years but it has finally come to fruition. When Gustavo asked me to move back to the states and start dating you as part of the plan, I did it willingly. Gustavo's plan so detailed and so intricate that I am not the only mole. This is just phase one."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Dum Dum...twist number one (got a few more up my sleeves).

I hope my portrayal of Ashley and Sam is somewhat realistic. I can't see these two children not being welcoming of Rachel. They knew her. We know they spent time on the Nathan James after Baltimore. Chances are Rachel would have checked on them (and Jed) periodically. The person who created a cure that saved your life, is going to have an impact on your life. I think for most humans, if we came across a person we cared about (in whatever way), we would embrace that person. We'd want to make sure they were real, that we weren't seeing things.


End file.
